Soul Mates
by musicalfreak22
Summary: This time I splitted it in chapters! What would have happened if Jess had come back after he had told Rory 'I love you?
1. Confessions

**Author's note : I'd like to warn you that Jess might be a little OOC…I guess I have a little tendency to make him softy...I don't know why...**

**Soul Mates**

**Part 1 : Confessions**

He took a breath, looked at me in the eyes and said:

I love you Ror.

Then he turned around, got into his car and left. Again. Leaving me alone. Again. Why? I love him too. What did he have to reproach himself? What was he afraid of? What happened at that party, last year...I was ready to forgive him. It could happen to anyone. Of course, what he just told me, surprised me, that's why I didn't answer. But if he had waited a few seconds, I would have answered. I would have answered that I love him too. But this, he'll sever know it because he didn't give me time to answer. He'll also never know that there isn't any minute that I don't think about him. He'll never know that I miss him, that nothing's the same without him. I'd like him to know all of this, I don't have any way to reach him. No number, no address. If only there was someone who...

Rory? You coming, we're going home? asked my mother.

Coming! I said.

I joined my mother, my thoughts on Jess, thinking about a way to reach him.

What an idiot I was. I tell her I love her and I leave. That's all me. I'll never know if my feelings are the same for her. She'll never know that I never stopped thinking about her. I deserted. Again. I left her alone. Again. Who do I have to do this? I'm a coward. I'm not even able t confront her. I had to talk to her. I had to know. I had to stop running away, to be scared. Turn around or you'll show once again that you're just a coward.

So that's what I did. I made a U-turn and went back to Stars Hollow. When I got there, it was late. But I didn't care. The sooner's the better. So I went to her house. I didn't want to wake her mother so I throwed stones to her window. At the fifth one, the curtain was being pulled to let her appear, still asleep. She completely woke up when she saw it was me.

What was he doing there? He waved for me to come out. What do I do? Without really thinking about it, I said ''hold on''. I put on some clothes and I got out.

Hey, he said.

Hey, I answered a little coldly. What are you doing here?

I had to talk to you, he answered slowly and sincerly.

I calmed down a little.

So what did you want to tell me that couldn't wait tomorrow? I asked, smiling a litt.e

She smiled. I think it's a good sign.

Yeah, well...I'm sorry for waking you up, but...I had to do it now or I would already be far away.

Ok. Come on, let's sit down.

Ok.

I followed her to the swing.

So, what did you want to talk to me about? she asked me.

Well...you know, what I told you earlier...

Me too, she cut.

She what too?

You too what? I asked.

Me too I love you.

There I had the proof that my feelings were the same for her towards me.

During many days, she continued, I couldn't stop wondering why you were gone.

I let her continue.

I even wondered if it was my fault. What did I do? Was it because I pushed you away at the party?

It wasn't for that, I cut her. I was ashamed.

But of what?

Of me. I just got suspended from the school, I wasn't going to graduate and I let my frustration rub on you. That was the biggest mistake I had ever done. You went to see Dean. That signed my death act. The fight that happened after, I would have liked not to have done it. It took me a year and a half to have you, and only 30 seconds to lose you...

Are you saying it's my fault?

No! No, don't think that.

You know, Dean insisted to know. If he hadn't insisted, it wouldn't have turned wrong.

I'm so sorry for that night...

Hey, I don't blame you. Believe me.

She doesn't blame me. Wow.

The only thing I can blame you for is, she continued, that you left.

You're right to be mad at me for this. I would be mad at me. I acted as a coward. I ran away. Still tonight, that was near to be the case. I told myself that I had to stop running away. Hell, I'm 18! I can't run away all my life when a problem shows up!

He had never talked to me like that. I was finally able to know his thoughts.

I also came back 'cause I had to know, he continued. I had to know if what I was feeling was the same for you. The little speech your mom made me today had me thinking. She was right. I didn't have the right to brake your heart like I did.

You didn't brake my heart, I told him. You tore it out. If only you knew how I cried, Jess! I had never cried like that!

A few tears appeared. He had obviously noticed it because his look was showing worry.

I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, he said softly. If only you knew how sorry I am...

I heard him sniff. He was crying. Never he had cried in front of me. He's really ashamed of what he did to me. I think he loves me more than I can think. So I did something that surprised me: I hugged him. He held on to me. He was whispering he was sorry and I was telling him it was okay now. We stayed like that for a long moment. Then I let go of him and I looked at him. I pulled his eyes down. I lifted his head up, forced him to look at me and I kissed him like I had never done. In that kiss, I wanted to show him that I loved him, that I was ready to forgive him. I think he had understood 'cause he kissed me with the same passion.

When she took me in her arms, I thought I was dreaming. Same thing when she kissed me. She was forgiving me. I'd been awful to her. But she was forgiving me. I think she still loves me. When we stopped kissing, I looked at her. She smiled to me tenderly. I smiled too, and kissed her again. After a long moment, we stopped and she snuggled up to me.

What do we do now? she asked me after a moment of silence.

I don't know, I answered.

I'm asking 'cause I'm going to Yale, and I live on the campus. What will you do?

What about we find an appartment there?

What?

She looked at me, surprised.

I'm saying that we take an appartment there, in New Haven, only you and me. What do you think? I'll find a job while you'll be in class, and then...we'll see.

She thought about it for a second then looked at me, smiling. I think that's a good sign!

Okay, she said.

Alright!

But before, she continued, we have to tell my mother and Luke...and I think we have to relearn to know each other.

Okay...no more alright.

Why this? I asked.

Well...you see, you've been gone for a year. You were I don't know where, and I was at Yale. There are obviously some things that changed. On both sides.

Ok, that's true. But it could be done in New Haven, non?

She smiled.

Yes, it could be done in New Haven, she said. But it's all the time too.

You know it's what I meant.

She smiled again, and I did the same. We stayed silent for a moment. A silence a little awkward.

Well, she said. Now, it's not that I don't appreciate your presence, it's the complete opposite, but I should be going back to sleep...

I don't want to stop you.

But you, where will you sleep?

I don't know...there's always my car.

There's more comfortable.

I know, but for one night, it'll do.

And what about I lend you some place in my room?

I don't think your mother will appreciate to see me there tomorrow morning.

She has to leave early, she still has a lot to do for the opening of the inn. She'll leave before I wake up.

Ok...you convinced me.

She smiled triumphantly and took my hand. We entered the house and brought me to her room. She then went away for a few minutes and came back with blankets and a pillow, that she gave me.

I hope you don't mind to sleep on the floor 'cause we don't have anything else, she told me, a little embarassed.

Don't worry. That's only for tonight.

Ok. Good night, then.

Good night to you too.

She smiled to me, hesitated for a second then kissed me. After, she got to bed. As for myself, I dropped the pillow next to the nightstand that was near the window, I took off my jacket, grabbed the blankets and layed down. A few minutes later, I fell asleep, my thought on Rory, that seemed fast asleep.


	2. Waking Up

Part 2: Waking Up 

Oh my god...I couldn't believe Jess was back, and that he was asleep a few centimeters away from me. How was I going to tell this to mom? Oh my god...Rory, don't worry about it now. For now, all that matters is that Jess came back to you. You'll take care of your mother later. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. You should be sleeping...but I couldn't! Knowing that Jess was right there, next to me, was making me nervous! So I turned around and watched him sleep. He might had felt my eyes on him 'cause he opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled. I smiled back. He reached for my right hand, which he gently rubbed and kissed. I smiled. Then I did something that surprised me: I made him get up and allowed his some place next to me. He hesitated for a moment.

You sure? he asked.

Hey, we're not doing anything wrong, I answered. We're only sharing a bed to sleep. And anyway, we're together, no?

Huh...yeah. You're right.

We smiled at each other then he layed down next to me. As soon as he's been comfortable, I snuggled to him and I soon fell asleep. I felt him tighten his grip then he fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up with the same position I had fallen asleep with. I lifted up my head and saw that Jess was still asleep. That's when I realized he was truely there. I smiled at that thought. A few minutes later, I felt him move and heard him moan lightly. I watched him open his eyes. When he saw me, he smiled.

Can a man be happier when he's waking up next to the woman he loves? There can't be any better way to wake up than when you see the eyes of the beloved one on ourselves. That's what was happening to me. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the Rory's beautiful blue eyes. I smiled to her, kissed her on the forehead and then on the mouth. We kissed during a moment and took our initial places back. During a while, we kept silent, enjoying the moment's magic. After about 5 minutes, Rory looked at me again.

I didn't say hi, I think, she said.

Mmm...right, I answered.

Well...hi.

Hey.

You slept well?

I've never slept that good. And you?

She one again snuggled up to me without letting her eyes go off of me.

I think it was the first time that I slept that good, she told me.

She smiled and kissed me. Another 5 minutes went by without any of us told anything. I was feeling so good...that's when I heard snifflings. It was Rory. I sat up on the bed, she did the same, but turned her back to me.

Ror, what's wrong? I asked her, taking her by the shoulders.

She wiped her eyes and turned to me.

It's just that...she began. I still can't believe you're there. Before I saw you last night, I was beginning to get used to your absence. Every day I was getting better. Then, when I saw you, when you told me you loved me, all the feelings I thought had disappeared came back. Jess, I'd like you to know that I love you too. So much more than you could think. And also, I would have appreciated that you wait a few seconds before leaving. I would have answered. I was just taken aback by what you had just said.

While she was talking, I dropped down my eyes. I was realizing at what point I hurt her. When she'd been done, I lifted up my head back.

Rory, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I now realize how much I hurt you and I'm ashamed of it. You're right, I should have waited for you to answer. But you know me, I have a big tendency to run away in front of everything. I hate that side of me. I wish I could be different...

An embarassing silence set up between us for a moment, that seemed to last an eternity to me. After that silence, Rory forced me to look at her in the eyes. She seemed touched.

Jess, forget all this now. It's part of the past now. I told you I'm ready to forgive you. All that matters now is that you're here. That we are together. I'll help you to change.

I hugged her.

Thanks Rory, I told her. Thank you for according me that chance. It means a lot to me.

If I do it it's because I love you. I want to wake up in the morning with you beside me. I want to find you when I get home at night. I want to have your children.

You're really planning on spending your whole life with me?

Yes Jess. Now it's up to us to make it work.

I promise we'll do it.

She let go of me, looked at me, smiled and kissed me. At that moment, I could just be thinking about a beautiful future, 'cause that future, I would be building it with Rory.


	3. Telling Everyone

**Part 3: Telling Everyone**

Jess and I, together for life. I couldn't believe it. Almost 24 hours earlier, I was wondering if I was condemned to be alone for the rest of my life. At that moment, my future seemed less unsure. I had a boyfriend that I loved more than anything and that loved me too. What could I ask more?

When we stopped kissing, we looked at each other for a moment and we smiled. I hugged Jess once again, happy. After a short moment, I let go of him and looked at him again.

Are you hungry? I asked him.

Starving, actually, he answered.

Great, 'cause me too. Come on, I'll make us breakfast.

Ok.

We got off of the bed and got out of the room. Jess sat down at the table while I was cooking some egs and bacon. About 10 minutes later, I put all that in two plates and sat down next to him. We began to eat.

That's delicious Ror, he complimented after tasting.

Thanks, I answered, smiling.

Then I quickly kissed him and resumed eating. About 30 minutes later, we ended washing the dishes and we went in the living room to sit down on the couch. I immediatly snuggled against Jess, who kissed the top of my head. We stayed silent for a moment.

What do we do today? he asked.

Mmm...we should talk to my mother and Luke about us and I have some homework for Yale to do. And tonight, I have to get back to the campus, I have classes tomorrow. It answers your question?

Yeah. What will I do when you'll leave, tonight?

You could come with me. When I'll be in class tomorrow, you could look for an appartment.

I would rather you being there.

And if I tell you I completely trust you?

Well, in that cas...I don't insist.

Great.

I kissed him quickly. We talked a little more then we decided to go see my mother, then Luke. So we went to the inn, where there was a lot of action since the opening was soon. We found my mother signing something for the arrival of boxes that I didn't know their content. We approached her. Her back was facing us.

Hey mom! I said.

She jumped while screaming and turned around.

Rory! You scared the hell out of me! she said.

Sorry mom, I apologized.

That's nothing. Tell me, what are you doing with Jess?

That's exactly why we're here, mom.

Ok. Let's go outside, we'll have more intimity.

We followed her outside. We sat down on a bench that was in front of the inn.

So, mom said, why are you here?

I'll cut it short, I said. Jess and I are back together, and this time it's for good.

Jess, to my big surprise, waved for me to let him talk, so I let him continue.

Mrs. Gilmore...he began.

You can call me Lorelei, Jess.

Ok. So, Lorelei, the little speech you made me yesterday while Gypsy was fixing my car made me think. Later, I saw Rory. We talked. Well...it was more a fight than a talk, but...I told her I leved her and I immediatly left. No! Don't say anything, let me finish. On the road, I thought a lot about what you told me and I told myself that I didn't have the right to run away again, that I was showing that I was only a coward if I ran away. So I made a U-turn and went to your house. Rory and I talked, she forgave me, and we went to sleep.

I can understand now why her bedroom door was closed, mom told, smiling.

I blushed a little.

Rory, she began, I was kidding.

I know, I said. There's something else we would like to tell you.

Go on.

Well, I began, I'll make it short again. Jess and I plan on getting an appartment together in New Haven for a moment, at least while I'm at Yale.

If that's what you want Rory, I can't stop you. You're 19, that's not to me anymore to decide. I'm ready to accept Jess 'cause I know you love him. I don't have the right to decide with whom you'll spend the rest of your life with! We're not in XIXth century anymore, as long as I know!

Mom, I said, did you know I love you?

You can recall me?

I hugged my mother.

I love you mom, I said while letting go.

I love you too Rory. I only want your happiness.

Let me tell you that it's a good start!

We laughed.

Good, now I have to get back. I'll see you later? she said while getting up.

Yeah, 'later, I answered while Jess and I were getting up too.

Mom got back into the inn and Jess and I walked to Luke's.

Ready to see Luke? I asked Jess before entering.

I think so, he anwered.

We kissed quickly and entered.

Now that we had Rory's mother benediction, it should be easy to get Luke's. I know I hadn't really showed him while I was in Stars Hollow, I appreciated a lot what Luke did for me. I think that if I show him my gratitude, we'll have his ok.

So Rory and I entered my uncle's diner. His back was facing us and he didn't noticed our presence immediatly because he was busy with Kirk. Poor Luke...As for us, we sat down at the counter. A few minutes later, Luke finished with Kirk so he gave the order to the back and turned to us without lifting up his head.

What can I get you? he asked us.

He lifted up his head then his eyebrows when he saw me with Rory.

Jess? What are you doing there?

I'm happy to see you too, Luke, I said.

Oh, huh...sorry, he said. It's just that I'm surprised to see you here.

Don't worry Luke, mom had the same reaction, Rory told him.

Ok. May I know what you're doing here? he asked.

We have certain things to discuss with you, I answered.

He thought for a moment then turned to the kitchen.

Ceasar, take care of the diner, I'm off for about 15 minutes, he said to the cook.

Ok! we heard from the kitchen.

Luke came back to us.

Let's go upstairs. Everyone doesn't have to know.

He went upstairs and we followed. We told him the same things than we told Lorelei and, after a couple of minutes of an awkward silence, he told us that if we needed anything, we could count on him.

Thanks Luke, Rory said.

Listen Rory, he said, I can see what you feel for each other. And I'm sure you would have done it even if I hadn't had been ok with it.

Yeah, well...I have to admit that he wasn't totally wrong.

Ok, Rory said, I gotta go. I still have homework and we leave tonight. So I have to do it.

Go on, I told her, I'll be there soon.

Ok.

She leaned in for a quick kiss then went to the door.

Bye Luke, she said, and thanks again!

No problem Rory, he answered.

Rory left.

There's something you wanna tell me, Jess? Luke asked me.

Yeah, I said. I wanted to thanks you.

For what?

For what you've done for me. I know I hadn't been very demonstrative, but...better later than never, no?

Yeah, sure. It was a pleasure for me to kick your ass.

Oh, I have no doubt about it.

We laughed.

Well I gotta go, I said.

Ok.

I hugged my uncle.

Thanks Luke. 'Later.

'Later Jess.

I went to the door and left. About 5 minutes later, I was climbing onto Rory's porch. I knocked a little before entering. I found Rory sitting at the kitchen table, he nose already in her books. I approached her and kissed her on the top of the head.

It's me, I said.

Hey, she said, lifting up her head. I have work for about two hours. You're free.

Do you mind if I borrow your room?

No, as long as you let me get in to take what I need.

Sure!

In that case, go on!

Great. I love you.

I love you too.

We kissed quickly then Rory got back to her books and I sat down on her bed with _Oliver Twist_ and my walkman. She actually worked for two hours. She joined me when she was done and kissed me for a long time...I'm so looking forward for when we'll have our appartment! Around 4:30, Lorelei came back from work and went to see us. Obviously, we were still in Rory's bedroom.

Hello lovebirds! she told us.

Hey mom, Rory answered. How was your day?

Exhausting! Fortunately, we're in advance with the preparatives so we'll be able to open at the date we had settled.

Cool.

What about chinese for dinner?

Ok for me, Rory said.

Ok for me too, I said.

Ok! I'll take care of it.

Lorelei got out of the room. The dinner arrived about 45 minutes later and we ate in front of the tv. When we were done cleaning, Rory and I soon left. Our next meeting was settled on next Friday night for the dinner at Rory's grandparents's house (great...), where I had been obliged to go, then we left. Rory took her car and I took mine 'cause Rory wanted to have a car in case of an emergency. We arrived on the campus after about an hour. When we entered the dorm, the one that I recognized as Paris litterally took an assault on Rory, who stepped back.

Calm down Paris! Rory said. What's going on?

I didn't have any news!

No news from who?

But Asher!

Don't worry, he'll call soon.

Rory took me to her room, where we dropped our stuff. At the same moment, the phone rang. I could hear Paris say: ''Ah, Asher!''

I knew it would be soon! Rory said while putting her stuff in the drawers.

I laughed lightly.

What? That's always like that. Asher doesn't give news for 24 hours, Paris becomes crazy then Asher calls.

Oh, I see, I said. And who's that Asher guy?

Huh...a teacher. Here and Oxford.

Isn't he a little young to be a teacher? I asked.

He's maybe 40 years older than us...

What?

I swear! Now promise me you won't tell anyone. Paris made me promise on my mother's head.

Promised. You really think everyone would want to know that?

When it comes to Asher Fleming, you'd be surprised to see how many people his life interests.

Ok. I got it.

I love you!

Me too.

We kissed for a moment until Paris appeared.

Hey Rory! It was Asher!

I told you he would be calling soon! Rory answered.

I know, I know, you were right once again.

So, what's up?

He's only coming back next week. He had to leave later, he didn't want to tell me why.

So sad.

Yeah, well...I have to get used to it. Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?

Sure.

She turned to me.

I have two empty drawers. You can put your clothes into them, she told me.

Ok, I answered. Thanks.

No problem!

She smiled, then kissed me and got out with Paris. During this time, I put the clothes I had brought with me in the drawers.


	4. Moving

**Part 4: Moving**

What did she want to tell me that Jess couldn't know? It was just a matter of time before I knew it.

Who's that guy with you?

She hadn't recognized him?

That's Jess, I answered. You don't remember him?

Ah! Yeah, I remember. He wasn't gone?

Yeah, but he came back.

When?

Yesterday.

Wow. You're fast!

Hey!

She laughed lightly.

Oh, Paris, I said. I got something to tell you.

What?

Well I'm going to move in with Jess. I don't know when yet, but that's soon.

Ok. You don't drop Yale, do you?

No. We'll even try to find an appartment near the campus.

Ah, cool.

Huh...do you mind if he sleeps with us?

No, as long as you don't do anything dirty behind my back!

Paris!

We laughed.

Well, I'm going to bed, I said. I have an early class tomorrow.

Ok. Good night!

Good night!

I went to our room, where I found Jess on my bed, lookig at the ceiling. I joined him.

What about we go to sleep? I whispered in his ear.

He answered with a smile. A few minutes later, we were under the sheets, Jess holding me against him. I soon fell asleep. The week went by quite quickly. Jess spent it looking in the papers to find something suitable, marked some and was asking me my opinion when I was getting back from class. He had found a couple, about fifteen, that we would visit during the week-end. The dinner at my grandparents' went well and, to my greatest surprise, they welcomed Jess. We had wanted to leave early 'cause we had about an hour to do on the road and we wanted to get up early the next morning, but grandma offered my mom's old bedroom. Tiredness obliged, we took it. We went to sleep and got up early, we ate breakfast then left. Grandma and grandpa told us that if we needed anything to call them. We arrived in New Haven around 9:30. The first appartment was too small, the second too big, the third too expensive, the fourth too small and too expensive. When we arrived to the fifth, it was as if it had been done for us and, to add to this, the rent was afordable, and we were 5 minutes away from the campus. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen and a dining room. We signed. We were allowed to move in the next day. Jess and I decided to move in the next week-end, with my mother's and Luke's help, who both agreed to help. When Jess hung up, he came to sit down next to me on the couch.

What about we go eat dinner? he asked. I'm starving.

Good, me too, I answered. And I know a good place.

Great! I invite.

Oh, thanks!

We kissed and we left. Once again, the week went by in a blur. Once again, we went for Friday night dinner at my grandparents'. We told them about our moving the next day and they offered us their help. Naturally, we agreed. We asked them if they didn't know anyone who had used electrical appliances that they didn't use anymore and my grandmother told me yes. Well...when they arrived the next day, a truck from a furniture store was following them. They were bringing us new appliances. I told them that used stuff would have been ok but grandma said that it was for them a pleasure to do that for us. So we thanked them. As I didn't have a lot of stuff in my dorm, it didn't take long for us to get settled. Luke and grandpa took care of the big parts, and Jess, my mother, grandma and I took care of the rest. In the middle of the afternoon, my mom made us notice that we didn't have a bed, or a couch, nor a tv. So Jess and I went bed, couch and tv hunting with my granmothers money (which she forced us to take, actually...). We came back for dinner with a bed, sheets, a couch and a tv. We installed all that then Luke invited us for dinner. That night, my mother, Jess and I all slept in the appartment and Luke and my grandparents got back home with the promise that they would be there the next morning at 9.


	5. Thinking about the Future

**Part 5: Thinking about the Future**

Our two first years of common life went by as a dream. Jess found himself a job in the first days that we were in the appartment, which is well payed, actually. I got my diploma from Yale with a mention. The job offers were now coming from everywhere: the New York Times, the Los Angeles Times, a lot of famous magazines...Today it's our third anniversary of dating. Already three years...

Tonight is the night. The ring is bought, the restaurant is reserved. The least I have to do is to wait for the good moment. I've been waiting for this for a week. A week of torture and intense stress...Ok, let's not think about it for now. I'll begin by enter then I'll just let the events happen at their rythm. So I open the door and come in. Rory's sitting at the table with her job offers. Poor her, I wouldn't like to be at her place...I smile and come near her.

Hey beautiful, I say before I kiss her.

Hey, she answers. How was your day?

Oh, quiet for once. I gave me time to breathe.

Good.

Still thinking about which one you'll agree to?

Yeah. I can't decide.

You know what you need? Distraction. Our date of tonight will do you some good, you'll see.

I tend to agree with you. I'm going in the shower.

Ok. 'Later.

'Later.

She kissed me for a moment then goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She gets out about 30 minutes later, simply beautiful with her beige blouse and brown skirt that stops above her knees, her hair loose and her light make-up. I smile and she smiles back. I go to her.

You're beautiful, I say before kissing her.

Thanks. You don't look bad either.

Thanks. You ready to go?

Yeah, let's go.

I make her put on her coat, I put on mine, we put on our shoes, she takes her purse and me my keys and we leave. We walk slowly to the restaurant, which is not far away from our appartment. When we enter, the hostess comes immediatly to us.

Good evening, she says.

Good evening, I say. I have a reservation. Mariano for two.

She looks on her list.

Jess Mariano?

Yes.

Follow me.

She leads us to our table, give us two menus and leaves. I make Rory sit down and I sit in front of her, taking her hand.

I like it here, she says.

Glad to know it.

She smiles.

Can you believe that we've been together for three years? she asks me after a moment.

I have to admit that it's kinda hard to believe, I answered.

Why?

Because you and me, we're completely different. You, you have ambition, dreams, but me...the only dream I had, it's already realized. As for the ambition...that's another story. I won't go far in life without my high school diploma.

If you wanted, you could have it. I'll help you, if you want.

I know that. But...what will I look like in a classroom where there are only 17 years old people when I'm 21?

She smiles.

That's what disturbs you? You know, you can do it by correspondance...

Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought about it. This way I could continue to work. I think that's what I'll do.

Great.

She lets go of my hand and looks down at the menu...to then lift up her eyebrows, seeing the price of the meals. She lifts up her head.

What wrong? I ask.

Have you seen the price of those meals?

I know, that's a little expensive, but I don't mind paying that price for you.

Oh, ok.

A few minutes later, a waitress comes and we order, then she leaves. About 30 minutes later, our meals arrive and we eat, talking of one thing or another. When we finish our dessert, the waitress comes with the bill, I pay and we leave the restaurant. We go to a park near there we walk there for a moment, in silence. I think the moment has come...but how do I bring up the subject? I guess I' ll with the moment's inspiration.

Ror?

Yeah?

Hum...there's something on my mind.

What is it?

Us, do you think it'll last?

Well...yes. Why? You doubt?

No, no, I don't, it's just...I wanted to know if my hopes were the same for you 'cause I love you Rory. You're the most precious thing to me...

I love you too, Jess. But what do you want?

Let me continue, ok?

She nods.

I have beeb thinking about it for a long time and more I think about it, more I think it's a good idea. I know we're probably still young, but you and me, I want it to go further.

I put a knee down on the ground and Rory puts a hand on her mouth.

Oh my god...how didn't I see it coming...now I understand what he means when he says ''I want it to go further''.

Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, do you want to be my wife?

What do I do? Think fast! Do I want it?

Yes Jess. Nothing would make me happier.

He gets up quickly and hugs me. I hug him too, as happy as he could be. After a moment, he lets go and reaches in his pocket. He gets out of it a little red velvet box, which he gives me. I take it and open it: it was a gold engagement ring with a blue stone on the top. He takes it and puts it on the right finger.

I took the blue stone because of your eyes. They're hard not to notice with that kind of blue. That's even the first thing I noticed from you and I couldn't erase your look from my memory.

That's so beautiful what you said, I say, tears in my eyes.

We smile at each other and we kiss, but with so much passion that I want to end that date...home...We stop a moment to breathe.

What about we go home? I say, meaning something.

Hum...I love that idea, he answers, understanding what I meant.

So we head back home and in not time we're in front of our door, reaching for our keys while kissing. Jess finally finds his keys, he opens the door, we enter and, when the door was closed, we continue to kiss while going to our bedroom (details are personnal!)...What's more great than waking up next to the man you love after a night spent to...but where is he? I sit up in the bed, putting a sheet on my breast and look around the room: he's not there. Don't tell me he ran away! Why would he, actually? I didn't do anything bad, as long as I know...So I get up, make a dress with the sheet and get out of the room. Who do I find in the kitchen cooking breakfast? My wonderful fiancé Jess. Why was I worrying? No clue. I approach and circle his bare shoulders with my arm. Surprised, he turns around and kisses me.

Hey beautiful, he says before going back to the stove.

Hey beautiful Apollo, I answer. You slept well?

Very well, and you?

Very well too. You'll think I'm and idiot but when I woke up, I panicked when I saw you weren't there.

He turns to me.

Why did you panick?

I don't know. I suddenly thought that you had ran away. Why you would have done that? No clue.

That wasn't the first time I was getting up before you.

I know. That's weird.

Don't worry, I don't have the intention to leave you. If that was what I had wanted, you'd already be alone.

Mmm...I know that too.

Great.

He kisses me again and goes back to the stove. A few seconds later, he turns the stove off and put the eggs, which was what was cooking, in two plates, that he puts down on the table, and he shows me chair to make me sit down. He then sits down at the end of the table and we begin to eat.

That's delicious, I say after tasting.

Thanks. I like it when you wear this.

That's nice, but don't get used to it.

Mmm...so sad...

We laugh.

So I'm an Apollo, he says after a moment of silence.

Well I couldn't think of a greek god that was ugly, so...

You know I was teasing you, huh?

You know that me too?

We smile.

I love you, he says.

I love you too.

If I could, that girl, I would keep her for muself. Every time I see her is a new crush. I would do anything for her. She told me once that Lane had told her that we might be soul mates for having so much trouble being accepted by the others as a couple and being together when I finally got her. It was now 4 years and a half ago. I've always thought that the timing was part of the problem...but now I think Lane was right.

_**The End**_


End file.
